Pardon My Past
Prue i Piper urządzają w domu imprezę. Dan i Leo rozmawiają o czymś z przejęciem i Piper zastanawia się o czym. Phoebe uczy się do egzaminu z psychologii i prosi siostry by zakończyły imprezę bo już po 12-tej. One stwierdzają, że impreza już i tak się kończy. Piper podchodzi do Leo i Dana. Dan właśnie pyta Leo o jego pobyt w wojsku i dochodzi do wniosku, że Leo nic nie mówi o swojej przeszłości. Piper kończy imprezę. Phoebe słyszy jak goście wychodzą a po chwili ponownie głośną muzykę i głosy. Uważa, że to przesada i schodzi by upomnieć siostry ale w salonie nikogo nie ma. Mimo to słychać muzykę z lat 20-tych i głosy. Zaskoczona Phoebe chodzi po salonie. Nagle coś niewidzialnego przyciąga ją do ściany. Ktoś ją całuje, wodzi dłońmi po jej ciele a potem dusi. Phoebe krzyczy a potem traci przytomność. Prue i Piper, które żegnały na zewnątrz Dana i Leo, wbiegają do środka. Phoebe czuje się lepiej. Piper żegna Dana a Phoebe stwierdza, że Leo musi zostać by odnieść kieliszki. Phoebe opowiada im o sile, która ją zaatakowała. To było jakby śniła na jawie. Phoebe pyta Leo czy miał do czynienia z czymś takim gdy był aniołem a on stwierdza, że nie. Prue odprowadza Phoebe na zajęcia jako jej ochrona. Zostaje przed salą egzaminacyjną a w czasie egzaminu Phoebe zostaje ponownie zaatakowana i duszona. W P3 Leo pyta Piper jak czuje się Phoebe. Ona stwierdza, że dobrze bo obie z Prue czuwały nad nią całą noc. Leo stwierdza, że miał już kiedyś do czynienia z czymś takim. To przeszłość ostrzega teraźniejszość przed czymś co ma się wydarzyć. Przychodzi Dan i pyta Piper co wie o Leo ponieważ martwi się o nią i uważa, że Leo coś ukrywa. Piper stwierdza, że nie musi się martwić bo Leo to po prostu anioł. Piper, Prue, Leo i Phoebe zastanawiają się co robić. Znajdują w Księdze Cieni zaklęcie przenoszące do przeszłości ale Phoebe musi pójść tam sama. Phoebe wypowiada zaklęcie i jej dusza przenosi się w lata 20-te w ciało jej ówczesnego wcielenia. W ich domu działa klub. Phoebe wchodzi do środka gdzie kręci się mnóstwo ludzi i wszyscy ją witają. Przy pianinie gra Dan z przeszłości. Są tu także Piper i Prue z przeszłości ale dla tamtej Phoebe są tylko kuzynkami i niezbyt się lubią lub wręcz nienawidzą. Dan i Piper są małżeństwem i prowadzą ten lokal. Prue robi zdjęcia i ma wielu chętnych. Mała dziewczynka, Christina Larson, pilnuje księgę a ponieważ pozwala innym ją oglądać, Phoebe z przeszłości tłucze jej lalkę. Widać, że jest zła i że sprawia jej przyjemność to że inni się jej boją. W ogrodzie obejmuje ją jakiś mężczyna, namiętnie całuje w usta i wodzi rękami po jej ciele. To Anton. Daje on Phoebe miksturę, która zwiększa jej moc trzykrotnie. Phoebe z przeszłości miota ogień a wtedy dusza Phoebe wraca do jej ciała współcześnie. Phoebe opowiada o wszystkim co widziała. Szuka drzewa genealogicznego ich rodziny, na którym napisano tylko trzy razy P. Bowen Prudance, P. Bexter Piper and P. Russell Phoebe. Siostry nie wiedzą, która jest która. Phoebe pyta jaka jest dziś data. To 17 luty i właśnie 17 lutego zmarła P. Russell. Phoebe uważa, że to ona i dziś ma umrzeć. Phoebe przypomina sobie o dziewczynce, Christinie Larson, która powinna dożyć do tego czasu i wiedzieć jak doszło do jej śmierci. Odwiedzają Christinę, teraz wiekową panią, w domu spokojnej starości. Christina opowiada, że wszystko widziała bo schowała się na schodach. Wszędzie był ogień i krzyki a Phoebe została uduszona a potem zdjęto klejnot z jej szyi. Ale nie mówi kto to zrobił. Phoebe znowu wypowiada zaklęcie przenoszące w przeszłość by dowiedzieć się kto ją zabił. Znowu jest w tym miejscu, w którym miota ogniem. Anton chce by mu pomogła przejąć moc jej kuzynek. By odciągnąć na bok Piper, zmienia się w jej byłego kochanka czyli Leo, a Phoebe podchodzi do Prue. Piper odciąga Leo na bok i chce by wyszedł. Wtedy on zmienia się w Antona i zaczyna ją dusić. Phoebe miota ogniem w Prue a ta rozbija jej ogień kulą zimna. Ludzie krzyczą i uciekają. Phoebe i Prue walczą wręcz. Dan uderza Antona w plecy a ten rzuca nim o ścianę. To jednak pozwala uwolnić się Piper, która usiłuje zatrzymać Antona ale czar nie działa na niego. Wtedy Piper kopie go w krocze a potem zrzuca na niego szafkę. Czary Prue nie działają na Phoebe bo chroni ją amulet, który dostała od Antona. Prue oślepia Phoebe lampą swego aparatu a potem ją przewraca. Piper łapie sznur od zasłon i zaciska go na szyi Phoebe a Prue zrywa jej amulet i rzuca na podłogę. Zaczynają wypowiadać zaklęcie, które ma zabić ich kuzynkę bo uważają, że jest zła. Phoebe wraca do współczesności i ma żal do sióstr, że chciały ją zabić choć wie, że to nie były one. Siostry zapewniają ją, że nigdy by jej nie skrzywdziły. Phoebe czuje się winna bo czuła się dobrze będąc zła i to ją przeraża. Piper jest zła na Leo, że nie powiedział jej o ich wspólnej przeszłości choć o niej wiedział. Phoebe uważa, że tylko amulet może ją uratować przed śmiercią. Siostry idą szukać informacji o amulecie w Księdze Cieni a Phoebe prosi Leo by zabrał ją do Christiny, która może wiedzieć gdzie jest amulet. Ale Christina powtarza, że leżał na podłodze. Phoebe pyta Leo czy jest zaklęcie, które umożliwi jej działanie w przeszłości. Leo stwierdza, że musiałaby się zamienić duszami z Phoebe z przeszłości. Phoebe pisze odpowiednie zaklęcie na kartce, kładzie się na łóżku Christiny i je wymawia. Trafia do przeszłości w momencie kiedy kuzynki ją duszą i wymawiają zaklęcie. Phoebe stosuje sztukę walki i się uwalnia a następnie biega po salonie i szuka amuletu ale nigdzie go nie widać. Kuzynki są zaskoczone, że ucieka zamiast walczyć. Phoebe usiłuje im powiedzieć kim jest ale one jej nie słuchają i idą za nią by ją zabić. Phoebe chowa się na górze a potem zbiega na dół i szuka amuletu. Christina wstaje z wózka i wyjmuje amulet ze szkatułki a następnie zmienia się w Antona. Anton rzuca Leo o drzwi do łazienki. Drzwi się rozlatują a w łazience siedzi związana prawdziwa Christina. Anton zakłada Phoebe amulet na szyję. Teraz w ciele współczesnej Phoebe jest dusza Phoebe z przeszłości. Tymczasem Phoebe w przeszłości wypowiada zaklęcie by znowu zamienić się duszami ale zaklęcie nie działa bo blokuje je amulet. Piper i Prue są złe na Leo, że pozwolił Phoebe przenieść się do przeszłości. Idą do domu bo tam spodziewają się znaleźć Antona i złą Phoebe a muszą im odebrać amulet. Są oni w ich domu ale amulet chroni ich oboje przed czarami sióstr. Zła Phoebe rzuca w nich kulą ognia a Piper ją zatrzymuje. Cała trójka rozbiega się po salonie. Kiedy Anton odsuwa się od Phoebe, Piper uwalnia kulę a Prue rzuca nią w Antona, który się spala. Piper podchodzi do złej Phoebe i uderza ją w głowę a ona traci przytomność. Zdejmują jej amulet z szyi. Kuzynki duszą Phoebe w przeszłości. Ona raz za razem wypowiada zaklęcie ale nie działa. W końcu wraca do teraźniejszości. Siostry zakładają jej na szyję amulet. Piper odprowadza Leo do drzwi kiedy przychodzi Dan. Mówi on Piper, że jego kumpel z wojska sprawdzał dane Leo ale człowiek o nazwisku Leo Wyatt zginął w czasie II wojny światowej. Dan prosi ją by była ostrożna w kontaktach z Leo zanim nie dowie się kim on jest. Phoebe martwi się, że czuła się dobrze jako zła. Prue tłumaczy jej, że każdego pociąga zło ale przecież z tego wyrosła i zmieniła. Kategoria:Odcinki